


Fulfillment

by gluedwithgold



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, D/s undertones, M/M, Mostly porn, Self-cest, Time Travel, Top Jared Padalecki, Wish Fulfillment, a touch of crack, smpc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold/pseuds/gluedwithgold
Summary: Jared wakes up just in time to see his 18-year-old self appear out of thin air. Things happen.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 22
Kudos: 25





	Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ Sunday Morning Porn Club ](https://smpc.livejournal.com/)  
> Many thanks to my dear idiot, Cherie, for the prompt, which can be found [here.](https://twitter.com/cheriemorte/status/1307441480584376321?s=20)  
> More many thanks to all my other dear idiots, especially Amy, for all the encouragement! It's hard getting back to writing after months, and you all helped so much! <3

The air in the bedroom was choking Jared, too hot, too stuffy, too – something else. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. There was almost an electricity to it, something he’d never felt before. Rubbing his knuckles across his eyes, he shuffled up to sitting, his comforter pooling at his waist. The bedroom window was still open, a breeze wafting through the sheer curtains lightly. But he couldn’t feel the air in the room moving at all. 

He was scanning around the room, looking for – he didn’t know what, something on fire, maybe – when a sizzling, crackling sound started, growing louder from the corner of the room. His stomach dropped and his limbs began trembling as a light appeared out of nowhere – sparking and splintering like the effects on the show. But this definitely wasn’t CGI. The air got hotter as the light grew brighter, spreading out from the corner to fill the whole room and white out Jared’s vision. 

Ten seconds later it was over, the heat, sound and light receding rapidly, sucking itself back in from where it came from. Jared could feel the early morning breeze on his exposed skin, cooling his anxious sweat as it blew in from the window. Taking in a deep breath, then pushing it out slowly, Jared closed his eyes for a moment, willing the tension to slip out with the lung-full of air. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed it - a crumpled body in the corner of his bedroom. 

From the breadth of the shoulders he was pretty sure it was a male, but somehow young-looking, even though he couldn’t see a face. Jared, still frozen from movement on his bed, looked closely to see if the kid was breathing, because he definitely wasn’t moving. Squinting, he finally saw his back rise gently, then begin to fall. After a wave of relief, Jared threw the blankets off his lap and swung his legs over the bed to the floor. He stood, mind racing with ‘what the fuck is happening,’ ‘how is this real,’ and ‘what the hell am I supposed to do here?’ 

A few quick steps across the room and he was kneeling next to the kid, hand resting on his shoulder and shaking gently. The kid inhaled deeply as he started to rouse, but didn’t wake up. Jared scooped him up and carried him over to the bed, setting him down on his back. Cold waves of shock shot through his entire body, and everything trembled when he saw his face. 

His own face. 

Just twenty years younger. 

“How the fuck…” Jared whispered as he backed up, his back hitting the wall, his eyes still glued to his sleeping, eighteen-year-old self in his – thirty-eight-year-old self’s – bed. Part of him wanted to tear the room apart looking for hidden cameras, the thought that Jensen was playing the king of all pranks on him jumping to mind first, but then that didn’t make any sense. There was no way he could make someone just appear out of thin – or rather, thick, hot, suffocating – air. 

His next thought was quarantine. He’d been in this apartment for twelve days, not setting foot outside since he arrived from the airport – maybe it had gotten to him and he was having some hallucination? That was more feasible. Maybe he had that crazy virus and he was in some fever dream, overheated brain creating its own episode of Supernatural. He’d been immersed in that story for fifteen years, so it’d make sense that his imagination would come up with something like this. 

Logical. Yes, this was a logical explanation. 

But why his younger self? That was a head scratcher for sure, but it didn’t matter. He needed to do something, needed to fix this. Water. First thing, he’d go get some water. Dehydration can cause hallucinations, so he’d go guzzle down a big glass of water, feed the dog, and when he got back, it’d be over. 

Jared took one last look at the boy in his bed, then hurried out of the room. He drank, fed Koda, started a pot of coffee and sat on the couch while he waited for the machine to brew. He did a few of the grounding and breathing exercises his therapist had taught him to calm himself down, and after a few minutes the shaking slowed to barely noticeable. Everything was going to be fine. 

The coffee maker beeped, then gurgled out its last few drops into the pot, and Jared got up, poured himself a cup with milk and sugar, then stood at the kitchen counter while he drank some of it, the warm liquid soothing as it tracked down into his belly, relieving more of his panic. 

With one more deep breath, Jared set down his mug, turned, and walked back into the bedroom. The boy was still there. Only now, he was sitting up on the bed, rubbing his head. 

After nearly a minute, Jared cleared his throat. His younger self looked up quickly, confusion on his face. Jared lifted his hands up, calming and placating, then made a soft shushing sound when the kid started to stand, looking around in every direction in a panic. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay – you’re safe,” Jared said. “I’m not sure what’s going on here, but you’re safe JT, I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“How do you know my name?” 

“That’s the weirdest part, man. You’re me. Or… I’m you.” Jared realized this was insane-sounding, and his younger self’s face seemed to agree. “Look, my wallet is right there on the nightstand next to you. Go ahead and look at it. My license, credit cards. Same name, same birthday. Jared Tristan Padalecki. Mom and Dad always called me – us – JT.” 

JT glanced quickly at the table next to the bed, then reached out for the wallet while keeping his eyes on Jared. He opened the billfold and looked at the license that was there, slipped into the plastic window on the left side. Jared watched his expression change from fear, to shock, to belief. 

“How the fuck?” JT said, tossing the wallet aside. 

“I was wondering that myself,” Jared said, relaxing somewhat. “I just woke up, and then you appeared. What happened to you?” 

Jared shook his head once, noticing how insane it was to be having a conversation with his own, flesh and blood, breathing self. 

“I was doing homework, writing an essay for Mr. Foster’s class… then I…” JT stopped, swallowed hard, and Jared could see his cheeks flush. “Went to bed.” 

Jared remembered his senior year English class, Mr. Foster’s essays that were always easy to write – he’d always assign creative topics, like ‘describe your own personal utopia’ instead of book reports, saying writing was writing and he could teach you no matter the subject you wrote about. It was one of his favorite classes. As he remembered, something struck him – one of the first essays he’d had to write was something about the future. 

“What was the essay about,” Jared asked, stepping across the room to sit down on the bed. He could see realization dawn on JT’s face. 

“It was ‘describe where you think you’ll be in twenty years’.” JT shook his head. “This is so messed up. How is this possible?” 

“I have no freakin’ clue. Like I said, I just woke up and then, boom, there you were. But that essay explains why you’re here, specifically. I’m 38, so… twenty years.” 

They were both quiet for a few minutes, both minds racing. Jared looked up and was about to ask another question, but noticed JT looking at him, eyes running up and down Jared’s body. 

“What?” Jared asked, almost uncomfortable, but – it was himself, so it wasn’t like it was any secret to him what his eighteen-year-old brain had going on inside it most of the time. 

“I... uh… well, you… we? Look good. I’m glad I’m not scrawny anymore.” 

Jared laughed, remembering the insecurity and self-consciousness he’d had back then. It wasn’t totally gone, but it was certainly better. 

“Don’t worry, another few years and you’ll start filling out.” 

JT nodded, grinning with a bit of a blush on his cheeks. Jared realized looking at himself that he had nothing to be insecure about back then – he was damn cute, if he did say so himself. Which he did, because this was himself. 

“Are we…” JT started, then stopped, taking a deep breath. Jared watched him consider his words. “I mean, right now I’m not sure, and kind of confused. Am I gay? Or straight?” 

Jared reached out and put a hand on JT’s shoulder, comforting but also curious and a little fascinated by being able to touch himself. 

“Neither. Bisexual.” Jared answered after just a fleeting thought of ‘butterfly effect’ and all the time travel theories. Clearing up that confusion couldn’t possibly affect anything, since it was just himself. 

“Ohhh…” JT said, the puzzle pieces slotting into place – just a couple years earlier than they would have. Jared chuckled to himself. Well, not to himself, inside his head – his self was sitting next to him. Fuck, this was confusing. 

They were quiet for a few minutes, both thinking. Jared was sure JT’s mind was spinning just as fast as his own, trying to piece this together. They needed to figure out how this happened in order to figure out how to fix it. 

“So, you were writing about the future, then went to bed. You were asleep, and just woke up here?” Jared finally asked. 

“Well, not exactly. I went to bed, but I wasn’t asleep yet. I was… um… y’know.” JT blushed again. Jared had forgotten how easily he used to blush. “And when I… uh… finished? That’s when it happened. Just… everything got hot and I could barely breathe, then it all went dark and I felt something pulling at me. Then this zapping sound and next thing I knew, I woke up here.” 

“Okay, hmm…” Jared was trying to find any kind of connection. How would jerking off trigger this? The writing was somehow connected, but wanking? He tried to remember, back then, the kinds of things he used to think about. Things he was afraid of, things he was curious about, things he fantasized about. 

He remembered clearly the confusion about his sexuality. The years of back and forth, gay, straight, gay, straight, sometimes convincing himself he was one then the other all in the span of one afternoon. He’d kicked himself when he finally realized he was bi, but in subsequent years it had made sense, since no one ever really talked about bisexuality back then, at least not in Texas, and it also took a little more maturity to accept something not being clearly black and white. 

He’d sometimes have fantasies where he’d switch between fucking a woman to being fucked by a man and back again, like a roulette wheel of teenaged hormones, never knowing where he’d land. Fun times. 

He wondered what his younger self would think about his current life – sometimes he couldn’t believe he was as comfortable as he was being married to Gen, but also sharing such a deep love with Jensen. Add in Gen’s relationship with Danneel and it was kind of mind-blowing to think of from an outsider’s perspective. But it worked for them, they were all happy and fulfilled. It was a good life. He decided it would be best to leave the polyamory out – figuring out sexuality was a big enough revelation. 

Another memory suddenly popped into Jared’s head – a fantasy he’d had so many times over those younger years. He’d been fixated on it for so long, he was surprised he’d forgotten about it until now. But maybe that was the key to all this… 

“Was it the older man fantasy?” Jared asked. 

“What?” JT’s voice cracked as his face turned beet red. 

“I’m you, you’re me, right? I remember. And there’s no need to be embarrassed, I mean, all of this is still in one brain, right?”

JT sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. 

“Yeah, that’s true, I guess.” He shrugged. “Yeah, it was that one.”

“I’m not sure why, but I wonder if that has anything to do with this?” 

“You mean… I wound up here so we could…” 

“Maybe? I can’t think of anything else that would make sense, I mean… you were thinking about twenty years from now, then jerking off to getting fucked raw by an older man, then poof you’re here…” 

A shudder ran down Jared’s spine as the idea solidified in his head. It was probably the weirdest thing he’d ever envisioned doing, and considering he was in a polyamorous foursome raising six kids all together, well, there has been some weird stuff. He considered the ethics of it – and while it did seem a little off, suggesting sex with someone so young, and outside of his relationships, it was himself. Wasn’t it really, technically, masturbation? Maybe that was a stretch, but in his gut it didn’t feel wrong, in fact it felt almost necessary – the more he thought, the more he convinced himself that his younger self could go back to being his younger self in the right time if they did this. Why they needed to do this still didn’t make any sense, but….

He had no more time to ruminate, because suddenly JT was there, long legs straddling his lap, lean torso pressed tight against his chest, and his mouth slamming against Jared’s, and Jared couldn’t do anything but grab JT’s hips and return the kiss. 

It was hotter than he’d have imagined, kissing himself, but then it made sense, he knew what he liked and vice versa. And that thought sent a shot of want right to his dick, filling it almost instantly. Jared remembered every detail of that fantasy, and he decided he was going to make it a reality for himself. 

He stood up from the bed, gripping JT’s hips until he dropped his legs to the floor and had his balance. Jared grabbed the hem of JT’s t-shirt and tugged it up and off, then peeled his own off and tossed it to the floor. He surged toward JT again, grabbing him by the back of the head, fingers gripping the not-quite-long-yet hair and tugging his head back. He ducked his mouth to JT’s neck, sucking and licking down from just below his ear to the curve where his shoulder met his throat. JT moaned and Jared could feel his cock pressing against his own leg. He dragged his tongue up JT’s neck, then bit lightly at his ear before whispering into it. 

“Turn around and bend over, elbows on the bed.” 

Jared could feel the shudder that went through JT’s body as he turned in Jared’s arms, then draped himself over the edge of the bed, ass up in the air. Jared ran his hand up the back of one thigh, dragging his fingers up the crack of his ass before grabbing onto the waistband of JT’s sweats and tugging them down, squatting to pull them from around his ankles and tossing them aside. JT was breathing heavily, his hips rocking slightly to drag his dick against the sheets. Jared dropped his hand down on one ass cheek, a sharp smack ringing out in the room, JT’s gasp following. 

“Stop that.” Jared smirked at the sharp inhale from JT as he immediately stilled. 

The nightstand drawer scraping open seemed loud in the bedroom's quiet, and Jared pulled the bottle of lube out, dropped it to the bed, then quickly shed his own sleep pants. His cock was standing straight up, flushed red and leaking from the tip. 

“Spread your legs,” Jared ordered, and JT immediately complied, shifting his thighs apart and bracing his feet firmly in their new position. Jared opened the bottle and poured out a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, then reached down between JT’s legs, pressed his fingers against the hot skin just behind his balls and spread the liquid up to his hole. JT whimpered slightly as Jared pressed the tip of his index finger against the furled skin, then breached the ring and slid inside to the first knuckle in one smooth movement. 

His instinct was to check in, ask JT if it was okay, if he was okay, but Jared knew that wasn’t the fantasy. The fantasy was always to be one hundred percent taken by a strong, forceful, older man. That’s what this was about, fulfilling that fantasy, so Jared kept quiet and pressed into JT’s hole further, spreading lube as went. Once he’d pressed his finger all the way in, he pulled out slowly, but immediately pressed back in quickly, drawing another gasp from JT. He started fucking him with his finger, steadily increasing the pace until JT was moaning and pressing back for more. Jared pulled out, added some more lube to his fingers and then pushed inside with two fingers. He didn’t waste much time going slow or letting JT adjust to the added stretch, just started pumping his fingers in and out again. 

Jared himself was getting impatient, the thought of burying his cock in that tight, hot hole grabbing him by the gut. But he knew he needed to make this fantasy real in a good way, not by truly hurting himself. There was pain as a part of pleasure, and then there was just pain. He reeled himself in and fingered JT a little longer, again waiting until he was writhing wantonly on two fingers before he added a third. He kept the pace up with three fingers just as he’d done with two, but slowed his own brain to keep himself steady, patient, and waited until JT was ready. 

“Ohhh… please. Please…” JT moaned, his hips snapping back to meet the thrusts of Jared’s hand. The sound of him begging set off little sparks of fireworks in Jared’s brain and he instantly wanted to hear more of it, so he kept going, his pace steady, never slowing or speeding, getting no harder, which he knew was what JT was actually begging for. Jared put his free hand on the small of JT’s back, pressing down just slightly, just enough pressure to keep his hips from moving as freely. The whine he got in return was beautiful, full of need with a tinge of frustration, and it went straight to Jared’s dick, making it twitch and bounce. JT kept trying to move, to force Jared’s fingers into his ass harder, but Jared just pressed harder, still allowing him to move, but blocking him from any speed or force. 

“Please, I need…” JT panted, voice raspy. “I need it, please… please fuck me, please…” He gasped when Jared let go of his back and he could push back onto his fingers with the force he was craving, moaning with the increased pleasure. Jared grinned, reached down with his free hand to grab the lube bottle, flicked the cap open and drizzled a line down his own cock. He slowed his fingers thrusting, then pulled free, reveling in the whimper that got. 

He didn’t leave JT wanting for long, just spread the lube around his cock with two quick strokes, then stepped up behind him and lined his dick up with JT’s hole. Guiding with one hand, Jared pressed inside, firm pressure to breach the outer ring, then a steady, slow slide until his cock was buried deep inside, wrapped in heat, JT’s ass spasming around him as he adjusted to the larger intrusion. Once he felt him relax around him, Jared gripped both of JT’s hips and started thrusting, long deep strokes, slow and steady at first, but quickly speeding up and gaining force. 

It wasn’t long before their bodies were slapping together, skin against skin reverberating in the bedroom. Jared could feel himself growing close, so he started his usual mind games to stave off his orgasm, thinking about sports or grandparents or anything that would let him keep fucking the same forceful, deep strokes longer. 

JT’s back was glistening with sweat, and Jared could feel his hands slipping where they gripped him around the hips, so he tightened his fingers, bruising be damned. The firmer grip set something off in JT and he started moaning louder, writhing and pressing back against Jared’s thrusts faster and harder. Jared met him with harder snaps of his hips, pounding his cock into the kid’s ass, groaning himself when JT responded with more moans and whimpers of pleasure. 

That familiar coiling tightened his balls again, and Jared knew he wouldn’t have much more luck staving of orgasm, so he slid one hand from JT’s hips and reached forward, wrapping his fingers around his cock. He stroked his own, young cock in time with the punishing pace and force of his own, present cock, and the idea of feeling all of this at once sent him hurtling over the edge, hips stabbing forward, his vision narrowing down until his whole body exploded with pleasure, his cock shooting hot into JT’s ass as he snapped his hips against him, barely aware enough through the seizing ecstasy to notice that JT’s body was tensing and he was yelling out, his dick spilling out over Jared’s hand. 

Jared slowed, but kept fucking JT until they both stilled from the twitching aftershocks, then finally Jared pulled out, JT crashed his body flat to the bed and Jared landed next to him, breath coming in quick, sharp bursts. He draped one arm over his face, covering his eyes as he caught his breath and waited for his heart to stop pounding. 

It was a good few minutes before Jared calmed down and his brain came back online enough to pull his arm away and turn to look at JT. He had his head propped on his folded arms, eyes closed, a satisfied smile on his lips. 

Jared opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out, the room darkened, filling with the same electric crackling sound from earlier. A moment later there was a flash of blackness, a low whoosh, and then everything faded back to normal with the morning sun streaming around the breaks in the curtains. Except JT was gone. 

Sitting up with a start, Jared looked all around the room, looking for any sign of his younger self, but there was nothing, not even the clothes he’d tossed to the floor of the room. The only thing Jared could find that remained of his younger self was a wet spot on the sheet, glistening a little in the light. Jared was disappointed at first, before he realized it meant that it had worked, and his eighteen-year-old self was back in his childhood home in San Antonio, probably fast asleep in bed. 

Jared got up and went into the bathroom, wetting a washcloth to clean himself up. As he was wiping away the evidence of the strangest encounter he’d ever had, a memory creeped into his brain. The memory of a dream he’d had when he was eighteen, that he’d thought then was the result of watching too many sci-fi movies. In it, he was sucked into the future and fucked within an inch of his life by a tall, strong man twice his age, then tossed back into the present feeling more satisfied than he’d ever felt before. 

Jared realized it was about that time that he’d stopped obsessing about that one particular fantasy and moved on to others he eventually fulfilled in real life. The edges of the memory around that dream were fuzzy, but Jared was pretty sure he’d had a sore ass the next day in school. 


End file.
